In recent years, mobile phones and cameras with high resolution and high pixel density are widely applied and meet requirements of users for taking photos in daily life. However, in some overcrowded scenic spots, strangers or obstacles often appear in the photos, seriously affecting appreciation of the photos and reducibility of scene.
Currently, a general method for solving such a problem is post-processing the photos through PhotoShop (PS) software. However, the method has the disadvantages of complicated working procedures, delay, inability to operate for most users, etc.
Another method includes: completing profile analysis by using a charge-coupled device (CCD), marking off a first photographing region and a second photographing region, and focusing and shooting to obtain a first image; then, photographing again in an uncaptured region to obtain a second image; and realizing removal of the first photographing region or the second photographing region by overlapping, mosaic and synthesizing two images, thereby removing the obstacles in the first photographing region or the second photographing region. However, in multifarious scenes, when a plurality of obstacles are required to be removed quickly, the method needs multiple photographing s and the operation is relatively complex. Moreover, it is generally difficult to find available uncaptured regions, causing difficulty in implementation of the method.